Morkel and Hyde
Morkel and Hyde was the ninth Mork and Mindy themed episode from the ABC-TV The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour animated series, also ninth in the series. Plot When Hamilton invites Mindy to a party at the marina, she asks Mork to tag along as her date, but he's busy cleaning the music store. Mork decides to split himself in two so he can be both places simultaneously, but his other half is evil and immediately becomes a nuisance to Hamilton. Full Summary It begins in the music store with Mork using a strange contraption to clean the instruments. Mindy enters and asks what it is. He says that it is a machine used on Ork to clean things. Mindy says that Hamilton has invited her to a party and she wants Mork to be her date. He says he cannot do that because he promised her dad that he would clean up. She says that Mork has to or else Hamilton will flirt with her and she is strongly averse to kissing him. He leads Mindy outside and says that he will be there in a moment. Then, he splits himself in two. He tells his copy to watch the store, but instead, the copy throws Mork into the cleaning machine, then, he, Mindy and Doing drive away. The cleaning machine uses Mork to mop the floor, and Orson points out telepathically that it's no way to mop a floor. While the cleaning machine continues to use Mork to clean things, he explains that he split himself in two and Orson says that when an Orkan splits in two, the replica is a bad person and to get rid of the bad copy, Mork and the copy have to say, "Xeno, xeno, xeno" in unison. The machine turns off and Orson tells Mork to go save Mindy, so he walks off. At the marina, Hamilton greets Mindy but insults Mork. Mork's duplicate insults Hamilton back, shocking Mindy. Mork's duplicate then makes Hamilton's glass disappear so that it spills on his suit and he runs off to clean it. Mindy tells off Mork's duplicate and Mork's duplicate admits that he split in two. She runs off and bumps into the real Mork. She tells him about the incident with Hamilton's suit and Mork runs off to apologize. He apologizes and Hamilton tells him to get some water. He goes off to get it and the bad Mork enters and spills milkshake on Hamilton. Hamilton asks for a paper towel and the bad Mork leaves. The good Mork comes with the water. Hamilton demands paper towels and the good Mork leaves, telling Hamilton to make up his mind. The bad Mork enters and scraps up Hamilton's suit with sandpaper. Hamilton gets angry and demands a needle and thread. The bad Mork exits and the good Mork enters with the paper towels, shocked at Hamilton's suit being torn up. Hamilton calls Mork a "maniac" and demands the needle and thread. The good Mork leaves and the bad Mork enters and staples Hamilton to the ground. Then, the good Mork enters with the needle and thread. The Morks leave, and Hamilton is shocked to find out that there's two Morks but thinks that that must mean Mork is not a human and gets up and leaves with a camera, determined to prove that Mork is not a human by taking a photo. Doing is surprised to see two Morks and splits into three. Mork picks up two parts of Doing and pretends they're cheerleading pompoms. After putting Doing together, he says that he has to find his bad duplicate before the bad duplicate does something rotten. In a motorboat, the bad duplicate says that he is already doing something rotten and drives off, dragging some anglers along with him. Mork goes into another boat to stop the bad version of himself, while the bad Mork leaves the anglers behind and crashes some sailboats. Hamilton sees the Morks chasing each other in boats and tries to photograph them but fails. The Morks drive their boats up a ramp, one lands on the buffet table, and food flies through the air and lands on Hamilton. Mork then has a plan. He and Doing hide under a table. The bad Mork is about to look under it when Mindy calls Mork's name and pretends to flirt with him. He reads a fake love poem signed "Xeno, xeno, xeno" to trick him into saying that. Hamilton tries to convince everybody else that there are two Morks but by the time they come, the two Morks have already turned into one. Mork makes Hamilton see double,making him drop the camera into the water. Cast/Characters *Robin Williams as Mork and Evil Mork. *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Ralph James as Orson *Mark L. Taylor as Hamilton J. DuPont XXV *Frank Welker as Doing Category:Animated episodes Category:Mork and Mindy cartoon